Various surgical procedures involve the distraction of bones away from one another. For example, in a spinal discectomy, a distractor may temporarily part or separate the vertebrae that are adjacent the disc to be removed. In this manner, the distractor may provide sufficient separation between vertebrae to permit removal of the disc and subsequent introduction of an intervertebral implant.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.